


Odinson警官今天接受贿赂了吗？

by ExtraDQY



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraDQY/pseuds/ExtraDQY





	Odinson警官今天接受贿赂了吗？

三天后。  
“怎么今天开的是警车？”Loki坐在副驾驶上，手放在Thor大腿根部来回磨蹭着。  
“之前好像有人说，想玩警车play？这不是为了满足你吗？”Thor偏过头对Loki露出微笑，此时他们正在等一个长达三分钟的红灯，Thor从不知道哪里掏出一条黑色布带递给Loki。  
Loki接了过来，表示不屑，但还是很自觉的把自己的眼睛蒙上了。  
他才不想破坏Thor难得的小情趣。  
车辆前行了一段时间，来到一个嘈杂的地方，Loki心中一惊，Thor这个傻大个不会傻到开着警车在闹市干自己吧？  
事实证明，Loki的乌鸦嘴总能灵验，车子停下来了。  
Loki正要把眼上的布条取下来，大骂Thor一番的时候，手腕上冰凉的触感让他浑身僵硬地停下了动作，随后开始奋力挣扎。  
Thor这个疯子居然用手铐铐自己！  
“Thor你这个疯子，你自己想想吧，明天的头条题目就是‘闹市之中两男子警车之中激情车震’你想被革职是吗？别动我…”Loki的银舌头失去了作用，因为Thor迅速把Loki的裤子连同这个小坏蛋的丁字裤一起扒了下来，并把Loki的内裤塞进了他自己嘴里。嘴被塞满的Loki只能发出呜呜声表示抗议。  
“收声，阿sir做嘢唔塞你教。（闭嘴，警察做事不用你教）”  
Loki觉得Thor傻大个可能欠捅了，小时候他曾经试过用玩具小刀捅Thor的肾，虽然Thor觉得Loki是在给他挠痒痒。  
Loki感觉到座椅被放低了，整个靠背现在是平躺状态，Thor含住了Loki胸前的乳珠，用舌头逗弄着，左手把Loki嘴里已经湿了的内裤拿出来，右手伸进Loki嘴里搅动。  
“自己卖力点，不然等会还是你自己痛。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，但还是一点点开始舔舐Thor的手指，反正Thor很快就会发现自己做的“好事”的。  
果然，Thor把手从Loki嘴里拿出来，把内裤重新塞回Loki嘴里，将手指探进Loki的后穴时，摸到了一个正在震动的东西。\r\n“小荡妇，我就这么不能满足你？让你出门都要吃着点东西才开心？”Thor一边说，一边动作粗暴的把Loki体内的东西取出来，那是一根透明的按摩棒，尺寸比Thor的略小一点，但上面的一个个凸起已经让Thor知道为什么一路上Loki都那么卖力的勾引自己了。  
小坏蛋绝对是忍不住了。  
“遥控器呢？”Thor咬住了Loki的耳朵，Loki摇了摇头不打算出声。Thor找了半天，在自己的外套口袋里发现了一个遥控器。\r\n也不知道Loki什么时候偷偷放进去的。  
Thor看着莫名其妙出现的遥控器，冷笑一声，把震动棒功率直接调到最大就一把推进了Loki的肉穴开始抽插。  
Loki用鼻子激烈的呼吸着，不停摇着头，却被Thor用另一只手固定住了下巴。Thor在Loki的脖颈上留下了一个又一个印记，又开始吮吸Loki的锁骨。  
Loki突然猛地一仰头，嘴里的呜咽声也停下了，只有眼睛放大了数倍。  
Thor看到Loki这个反应，心下了然，咬上了Loki的下巴，把手里的东西直接按在了Loki的前列腺上。  
从前列腺上不停传来的震动感让Loki直接哭出了声，眼泪开始往下不停的流。  
Thor看着被眼泪浸湿的黑布条，情不自禁轻吻上去，隔着布条轻轻舔着Loki的眼皮，同时把Loki嘴里的内裤取了出来，松开了Loki的手铐。  
“取悦我，Loki。”Thor一点点轻吻着Loki脸上的各个地方。  
Loki的手被释放后，环住了Thor的脖子。  
“I love you,brother.”Loki知道Thor喜欢自己叫他哥哥的怪癖，他用脸轻蹭Thor的手臂，像一只慵懒的猫。  
Thor挑眉，等待着Loki的下一步行动。  
Loki的吻一路从Thor的手指上移，到Thor的手臂，肩膀，脖子，耳垂，到嘴。  
两唇相交之下，Thor听到Loki模糊的声音。  
“Marry me，brother.”  
Thor的瞳孔瞬间放大，猛然拔出了Loki体内的按摩棒，将自己埋了进去。  
Loki体内很热，有了按摩棒的开路，Thor几乎是没有受到任何阻力地进入了Loki。当他彻底将自己埋入Loki体内的时候，他们同时发出一声满足的叹息。没等Loki习惯体内的触感，Thor开始了身下的动作。  
Loki甩着黑色的长发，把头放在了Thor手背上，前列腺被不停顶到的快感让他忍不住发抖。Thor感受到从指尖上传来的Loki头发的触感，俯下身子吻住了Loki。  
突然Thor停下了动作，双手把住Loki的胯部，转了个身，让Loki坐在了自己身上。没有拔出的东西就这样在Loki体内转了一周，让Loki忘记身处什么场合，大叫出声。  
“Be my guest，Loki.”Loki皱紧了眉头，Thor总喜欢来这套，这个体位对Loki来说实在太深了，他能清晰的感受到Thor的那根在他的体内随着心跳震动。  
Loki开始左右摆动自己的胯部，这让Thor倒吸了一口气差点没把持住。直到Loki开始上下摆动，黑色的发丝在空中飞扬，Thor看着坐在自己身上的Loki，才反应过来刚刚自己被Loki求了婚，一不小心傻笑出声。  
Loki听到Thor的傻笑声一时之间呆在原地不知所措。\r\n做爱的时候傻笑？  
发现Loki停下了动作，Thor生气的往上一顶，让Loki直接瘫软在了Thor身上。  
Thor看着赖在自己身上不愿意动的Loki，心里无奈，把这个当作是Loki的撒娇。于是Thor按住Loki的腰，开始激烈的动作。\r\n今天要速战速决了，Thor心想，明天还要早起去结婚呢。  
Loki的前列腺不停被Thor像个没有过性经验的处男一样胡乱狂顶，实在忍不住的Loki把头埋进Thor的肩窝，开始自暴自弃的大声呻吟。  
终于，跟Loki一起，Thor射在了Loki体内，他将自己从Loki的后穴里缓缓拔出。  
“好好含着，别流出来。”  
“你还是想想明天的新闻怎么办吧，这可是闹市。”Loki一边说着一边摘下了自己眼睛上的黑布条。  
狗屁闹市，这是自己家车库，Thor用车库的语音系统播放着大厦的办公楼内的声音，才有那些谈话声。  
还结个p的婚呵呵。  
Loki在第二天扶着自己的腰，和Thor看着结婚协议书，抚摸着自己无名指上的戒指，那是昨晚在浴室他们又来了一次时，Thor强制给他套上的。  
算了，反正结婚也没什么不好。  
Loki的商业记录也被证实是清白的了，Thor很开心，如果Loki真的有罪，他可能就要带着他亡命天涯了。  
今天Odinson警官也没有接受贿赂，因为唯一可以贿赂他的人无罪。


End file.
